Christmas with Takeyasu
by Fromashtree
Summary: Holidays are coming up and Ashlyn isn't thrilled about her nosy family meeting Takeyasu.
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place in a western country.**

Ashlyn sighed as her phone vibrated in her pocket. Grabbing the phone before the person got annoyed and called her instead, she stared at the text.

 _What are you bringing to Granny's for dinner? ~ Mama_

Ashlyn frowned, she hated the holidays.

 _I don't know._

 _Is there anything you'd like to bring? Maybe make a dessert? ~ Mama_

She paused a second, different side dishes and desserts quickly ran through her head.

 _I don't care. Just tell me what to make._

 _That's all you know how to say! I don't care. ~ Mama_

Groaning she was tempted to toss her phone. Her mother gets angry at her for saying it so often, however, she _truly_ doesn't care most of the time. Why is that a horrible answer, she's just leaving it up to her mother to decide certain things. If one person doesn't care what they want to eat for lunch or doesn't care about what they're assigned to do that's usually a good thing. It's less stress for the person trying to get everything organized. It wasn't like she was saying it in a bitchy way.

 _I don't mind. Whatever you think I should make._

 _Ashlyn Nicole ~ Mama_

She could hear her mom's tone and see the angry expression across her face as she closed her eyes.

 _What about a mint chocolate cheesecake? I bought one at a shop a month ago, it was really good. I'll find a similar recipe online. Anything else I need to bring?_

 _Oh that sounds good. Yes, your boyfriend. ~Mama_

Ashlyn glanced towards her left, Takeyasu sat at his desk typing frantically. He returned home early in the morning and clung to her half the day. Finally his attention was elsewhere as he updated his blog.

 _Boyfriend?_

 _The man that sometimes answers your phone. The man I hear in the background every time I call you. It's been six months now and you haven't mentioned him let alone introduced him to me. Bring him too. ~Mama_

It had actually been over a year, he just moved in six months ago. Her mom didn't need to know that though.

 _That's not my boyfriend we're friends with benefits. You do always call at night after all._

Ashlyn grinned at the phone glancing at the clock wondering how long it'd take to get the phone call. The phone vibrated a few seconds later. She answered putting it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Ashlyn Nicole! I raised you better than that, you better at least be using protection. How many of these friends with benefits do you have? You better get checked often, STDs aren't anything to play around with!" Her mother yelled through the phone. The typing she heard in the corner of the living room stopped, she watched as the man slowly turned around to face her with a raised brow. Ashlyn shrugged with a grin.

"Oh, how often am I suppose to get checked?"

"When was the last time?"

She paused and hummed to herself in a thoughtful way. "Uh, I'm suppose to get checked for STDs? I thought I only need to worry about it if I'm having symptoms of something."

Takeyasu snorted, while Ashlyn stared blankly at the phone.

"You need to get checked asap, Ashlyn I can't believe you-"

"I'm joking mom." She spoke with a dull tone.

"What?"

"You know I don't like people prying into my personal life." Her voice darkened slightly, a threat twisted within her words.

Takeyasu sat beside her now, holding her phone and scrolling through the messages. He grinned.

"I'd love to go to Christmas dinner." He spoke smoothly causing the woman to roll her eyes. He stood heading towards their bedroom and took the phone off speaker. Holding the phone to his ear he grinned over his shoulder at her. "My name is Takeyasu, though I'm not her boyfriend. We're actually engaged." Ashlyn's eyes widened and as she clumsily stood from the sofa he shut the door and locked it.

She glared at the door, knowing better than to bang on it while Takeyasu had her mother on the phone. After a few moments the door was thrown open and she glared at her boyfriend's smirk. "You know she's going to tell _everyone_ , right?" She huffed raising her left hand and waving it in front of his face. "The first thing they're going to say is 'show me the ring!' There is no ring. We aren't engaged." Still smirking he grabbed her left hand waving in front of his face, after digging into his pocket for a moment he moved to hold her ring finger in place. His snake like gold eyes held a playful gleam as he slipped something on her finger.

Ashlyn's eyes traveled to the ring on her finger. A decent size diamond gleamed in the light. "What's this?" The glare melted into an expression of awe. "Your engagement ring." His arms wrapped around her waist as she spoke. "You didn't even ask if I would marry you, what makes you think I will?" He just laughed before placing his lips on her.

"You arrogant jerk." She rolled her eyes hitting his chest.

 **This is part one of two. This idea came from my mom being annoyed at me saying I don't care when she asked what I wanted or wanted to do. I'm making it western because I know these traditions best.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ashlyn sighed, finally stepping off the plane. Why is sitting on a plane all day so exhausting? Takeyasu nudged her forward, holding both carry on bags. "Let's go. Mama is waiting." He grinned down at her. "Don't call her that."

"But-"

She ignored his protest heading for the exit. All she wanted now was to sleep in a bed.

"Ashlyn!"

"Hey, welcome home!"

Ashlyn blinked, confused that there were three people waiting for her. Why were her two sisters there? Her youngest sister Dani ran towards them, ignoring the 'do not enter' sign. "Let me see!" The seventeen year old grinned, grabbing Ashlyn's left hand in the process.

Her eyes widened at the ring. "That's a huge rock."

Ashlyn snatched her hand away taking a few more steps to stand near her mother and other sister. "I want to see too." Megan grabbed her hand. "Wow it is huge. Mom look!" Megan shoved Ashlyn's hand in their mother's face.

"Stop it, why are you only concerned with the ring. You know I brought the man that put it on my finger along too, right?" She glared at her sisters.

Reaching for Takeyasu's arm she pulled him towards her family. "This is Takeyasu my fiancé." She pointed towards her family members speaking "Takeyasu this is my mom and two younger sisters."

Dani stepped forward eyeing Takeyasu. "He's not _that_ cute. His eyes are a bit creepy. Like a snake, I hate snakes."

Takeyasu smirked. "Oh really? Your sister seems to-" Ashlyn slapped the back of his head.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Ashlyn didn't tell me she was dating anyone. Though I figured she had been. Then to find out she's engaged..." her mother stepped towards him. "I'm happy you're joining us for the Christmas holiday. Please excuse my daughters, sometimes they have no filters."

Ashlyn nudged Megan. "Help me get my bags."

"You're going to leave him alone with mom so soon?" Megan questioned following behind her older sister.

"Yes." She grunted. "He annoyed me the whole flight."

"Fair enough."

Takeyasu fell back onto the bed, hearing the metal frame squeak he frowned. "Your bed squeaks?" Ashlyn sighed laying her head on his chest, using her finger to draw patterns over his shirt. "Yeah, it's not that bad though."

"Yes it is."

"It's not that bad."

He lifted his hips slightly before letting himself drop back onto the bed. "Listen to how loud that is."

"You're not going to be jumping on the bed idiot."

Takeyasu huffed moving to hover over her. Lowering his head he placed his cool lips on her neck. Gently nibbling, careful not to leave any marks he moved towards her jawline. Sighing, she moved her head to connect their lips. When she slowly lift her hips to meet his, he suddenly pulled away. Takeyasu sat cross legged looking away from her, his cheek in the palm of his hand: "Too bad your bed squeaks huh?" Instead of replying she lifted her leg, kicking the man off the bed.

"Ashlyn? Are you okay, what was that?" Her mother called out after hearing the loud thump.

"Sorry, Takeyasu fell off the bed. He moves too much in his sleep, so he's going to sleep on the floor."

"Oh, do you need any blankets for him?"

"Nah I have enough in my room."

She grinned tossing the blankets on the man as he sat up.

"I'm not sleeping on the floor."

Ashlyn moved off the bed to sit in his lap. Wrapping her arms around his neck she grinned. "We're both sleeping on the floor."

"You're not sleeping much tonight." He smirked before placing his lips on hers.

"You should let me try a slice." Takeyasu eyed the mint chocolate cheesecake as Ashlyn looked for the _Christmas_ cake plate.

"No."

"What if it isn't good? Do you really want to take a gross dessert to your family's Christmas dinner?"

"Oh? How often is it that I make _gross_ food?" She questioned holding a cake plate in her hand.

"That's not a Christmas cake plate."

She groaned shoving the man towards the cabinet. "Can you find it? I don't know why she has to be so anal about using the Christmas plate. I'm bringing the dessert. Not her."

"This one?" Takeyasu smirked holding the plate. "It was right in front of your face."

"Obviously it's because I moved everything around. So it was easier to find when you looked."

" _Obviously_."

"What do you do for a living?"

"How old are you?"

"Where are you from?"

"I can't believe you're engaged to our Ashlyn."

"How did you two meet? How long have you been together?"

"Wait, can he even speak English?"

Ashlyn frowned at her family as they asked question after question, not giving Takeyasu a chance to speak. She didn't even get a chance to introduce him before they started questioning him. Takeyasu noticed her irritation and reached for her right hand, lacing their fingers. He held the cheesecake in his other.

"I run a blog." He spoke, he really should've thought about that question ahead of time. Though he did make money from the blog. He grinned hearing his fiancée sigh. "I'm twenty-five, from Japan." Even if they already knew what country he's from it would be pointless telling them the city. They wouldn't recognize it and would forget by the time they had a chance to search online. "We've been together over a year, we met when she ran into me and spilled her _hot_ coffee on me. And yes, I can speak English." Ashlyn turned to look at him, honestly impressed he caught all the questions.

Ashlyn's younger cousin stepped forward towards the couple. His brow furrowed "What's wrong with your eyes?" Takeyasu tilted his head to the side. "My eyes?" "Yeah, they look like a reptiles eyes. Are you wearing contacts? I saw online people buy weird contacts. I think it's stupid to wear contacts like that. They look stupid and creepy " He started to mumble to himself while questioning the man before him. "Oh, right. No they're not contacts." The younger boy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay." "I was bit by a snake when I was younger. So now I have _stupid and creepy_ looking eyes."

"Caleb." Ashlyn's stern tone made the boy frown. "Those are his real eyes. His twin brother has the same eyes. They were born with them"

"Anyway, I didn't run into you! You ran into me. I was walking down the street and you literally ran into me." She glared at him while crossing her arms over her chest. He grinned throwing an arm around her, pulling her towards him. "Just a minor detail I mixed up."

The rest of the night her family continued bombarding him with questions. Her uncles teased them about ridiculous things. While her grandmother and great aunts made it known how displeased they were with her for not mentioning him sooner. Though annoying, it went pretty smooth considering how ridiculous her family can be at times.

"Can we open our presents now?" Dani grinned bouncing on the sofa holding a gift wrapped in shiny red paper.

"We're opening them oldest to youngest this year. You'll have to wait." Megan grinned at her younger sister.

"It should be youngest to oldest if we're doing something like that." Dani whined.

Ashlyn groaned leaning on Takeyasu, it was too early to be up. Why were they woken up so early when there's no child excited about Santa? That's the only reason people are woken up early on Christmas right? She grabbed his arm, pulling it over her shoulder so she could get more comfortable laying her head on his chest. She closed her eyes, hoping sleep would come.

"Ash!" Dani yelled tossing a decorative pillow at her. "Wake up I want to open my presents." She sighed. Nevermind, there is a child. She's just outgrown the Santa idea.

"Sorry, I had to make sure my phone was charged."

"Why?"

"To take photos."

"Mom, we aren't kids anymore." Dani rolled her eyes.

"That's debatable." Megan replied while passing out gifts. She handed one to Takeyasu. "This one is from me, I didn't know what to get you. I actually thought mom was imagining the 'man talking in the background' when she called Ashlyn until mom told us that you'd be here for the holiday too. Anyway, I called Ash to find out what you'd like. If you don't like it, you can blame her." She pointed towards her older sister as she spoke. Takeyasu raised a brow looking at the bag. "But if I do like it, it's all you right?" He grinned at the brunette. "Yes." She spoke nodding.

"She probably told you something he'll hate."

"Don't be stupid, she'd only do that to you."

"I'm not stupid!"

" **Girls**." Their mother's stern tone cut in, neither of them dared to look at her.

"This is better than the one I sent you the link for. Takeyasu try it on." Ashlyn shoved the man off the sofa. He stood up straight, tossing the dark grey jacket over his shoulders to slip his arms in. "Turn around. Let me see the back." Ashlyn now sat up straight eyeing the jacket. It stopped a few inches below his butt, the fit was perfect for him. "You actually look hot." "Don't I always?" "Eh." She shrugged.

He scoffed then turned to Megan with a grin. "Thank you, this is great." She grinned back. "I'm happy you like it."

"Soooo, did you bring us gifts?" Dani stared at Takeyasu expectingly. "Yeah, of course I did." He smirked. "Well, where are they?"

"Dani shut up, you sound like a five year old." Megan snapped.

"Come on guys, it's Christmas." Ashlyn stood up from the sofa and reached for an envelop. "Mom, this is for you." She passed it to Takeyasu to take it across the room.

"You just got mom a card? Is there money in it?"

"No."

"That's rude."

"You're one to talk." Mumbled Megan watching her sisters' conversation.

Ashlyn grabbed her phone, turning on the video to record. "I bet it's going to be better than what you got her." She teased her youngest sister. "Doubt it."

Their mother pulled the Christmas card out of the envelope. She laughed seeing the snowmen dancing across the card with penguins. Opening it to read the message inside her jaw dropped. She looked up at her oldest daughter then to Takeyasu. "Really?" They both nodded as her brown eyes filled with tears.

"What is it?" Dani watched her mother curiously. Takeyasu turned to her with a smirk. "Sorry to say it'll be about six months before your gift gets here." Her attention turned to her soon to be brother in law. "What, is it on backorder or something?" "It's a work in progress, but you'll be getting a niece or nephew in around six months."

Both sisters jumped up hearing that. "Seriously?!" "Oh my god." "I'm going to be their favorite aunt!" "When are you due?"

"Ash, I can't believe this." Her mother cried pulling her into a hug. "This is the best Christmas gift I've ever gotten."

Ashlyn looked over her mother's shoulder grinning at Dani. "I told you~"

Dani playfully rolled her eyes not able to keep the grin off her face. "Whatever."

"Hey wait." Dani turned to the couple. "Is that why you got engaged."

" **Danielle**." Megan hissed, slapping the girl's arm.

"I had that ring custom made. It took months for them to get the material and another month for them to make it." Takeyasu frowned.

"Oh okay. So can we finish opening our gifts?"

Ashlyn wrapped her arms around Takeyasu's waist, placing her head in the crook of his neck. "Merry Christmas, Takeyasu." He grinned pulling away a bit. "I love you." He whispered before kissing her softly.

"Gross."

"Seriously, Dani?"

 **I was going to have this out sooner but I was sick. My whole family had a bug at Christmas and because of the parties it was passed around to pretty much everyone. So I felt pretty bad then I caught a cold. My throat is finally starting to feel better. I've got a few request I haven't got to yet. I apologize for not having them out yet but hopefully it won't be long since I'm feeling better.**


End file.
